Fanboy meets the fangirl
by St49286
Summary: (original writing please enjoy!)When Emma and James meet through a fanfic site online but have no idea who each other are... What happens when they find out or when James begins to fall for Emma? Through school, they barely know each other but through the computer, they act like best friends. Fandoms were their only escape from the harsh life, what happens when they clash?
1. Online Meeting

Emma's POV:

Just a normal AWFUL day at school… luckily that's over. I changed out of my school uniform and changed into my sweatpants and sweatshirt, then I curled the blanket around me and sat down and started reading and writing fanfictions. I got a notification, someone messaged me about one of my stories. I opened it up " Wow! You're an amazing writer! Please give me some of your strategies for my stories please!" I replied saying I would love to help and here is my email so you could contact me easier. I closed the email after he finished up talking to me and checked the time. _Oh gosh! 12:00 AM already? I better get to bed… maybe one more fanfiction._ All right I binged a fanfiction, it's now 1:00… I will go to bed now.

James's POV:

I was reading some fanfiction from this girl, she writes really well, I asked for some writing tips and now we email each other talking about fanfictions and all that. _Geez James, you haven't even met the girl and you talk about her like you have known her for years!_ Oh gosh, the time is 2:00! I better get to sleep then off to the new school I go.. They have a uniform. This girl online sounds so interesting... I wish we could meet but that has been a no-no for a long time. Well.. we'll see I guess, I don't want to go to my new school I am very shy...


	2. School and House Life

**Hey, guys! Sorry I have been off for a while, school *rolls eyes*. Thanks so much for all your support this story has a lot of potentials If you have any questions or anything PM me. Anyway thanks, back to the story!**

Emma's POV:

I woke up late so I practically had to do a quick run. Dress, hygiene, breakfast, supplies, out the door. I luckily caught the bus in time. I wore the usual uniform with my shirt tucked into my plaid skirt with a belt and my sketchers. When I got to school Mr. Smith told me I was needed in the office, when I got there I was greeted with and a new family. That was my part, I would give the new families a tour and help the kid get to their classes. "Ah, there you are Emma! This is the Dean family, could you give them the tour please?" I had to break my thoughts when Mrs. Waltz speaking. I replied with a, " Of course Mrs. Waltz. Let's start with across the hall to the library and make our way down shall we?" That's when the tour began, the new kid seemed about my age but he looked like he would fit in with the popular kids right away.

James's POV:

The girl who gave us the tour and told us the expectations and rules of the new school was named Emma. She seemed different than most of the girls in my classes. I know this because I have almost every class with her, she seemed very fond of the library probably where she hangs out. When the tour was over she directed us back to the office and then took me to my second class. I really didn't like the boys uniform, the girls seemed for casual while us boys had to wear a white, black, or gray shirt with a plaid vest and black pants with a belt. I could tell who were the popular kids right away and they didn't find me interesting enough to join their 'group'. I didn't care I didn't even want to. After school, I went to the library where I found Emma helping the librarian. " Oh hi, James. How was your first day? What kind of books do you need or do you need the computer's?" her eyes gleamed against the light coming in through the windows but I didn't care. I just replied with a casual " Oh yeah, it was a good day. Uhh, computers. " She nodded and went back to stacking books on the shelves while I got on fanfiction to see if anyone messaged me, nothing. I closed the tab and since my bus just pulled up. Emma was gone by then.

Emma's POV:

James was strange, I was wrong he wasn't popular at all he was quiet and quick like me. I could tell he just wanted to get the day over with and go home. When he came into the library it surprised me because I wasn't expecting him to stay after. I thought he would rush home, then I realized his bus was late too. The minute it pulled up and rushed out the door and got on. I put my head down and read until my stop, I normally am the only one who gets off at this neighborhood but someone else got off too. I didn't pay attention who it was and continued reading as I walked to my house. When I got home, I grabbed an apple and when upstairs and started my homework, ugh algebra and chemistry.

James's POV:

I saw Emma get off at my stop, I watched the direction she walked home and realized I lived 3 doors down, I didn't want to talk to her so I went the other way. When I got home, I made myself a banana with PB on top and did my homework at the kitchen table. I did the chemistry homework first, it was the easiest, then I did algebra which took me a while because I am not good at it. By the time I was done it was 4:00 so I decided I would surprise mom when she got home and make dinner. She is still mourning from the divorce from dad, hence the reason we moved, and I figured her favorite meal will cheer her up. I got out all the ingredients and started cooking cheese ravioli.

Emma's POV:

When I finished my homework, I wrote throughout what happened during school. I was going through the school day again and I realized that James only had his mother with him. I guess the dad is too busy or he left them. I felt bad for James but I pushed that aside and heard my dad get home and kiss mom hello. I went downstairs and I helped them cook spaghetti, I was an only child so I got most of the attention. Dad decided since we were cooking Italian food we should have Italian music, so he started singing. My mom laughed and through a spaghetti noodle at him. By the time we finished cooking it was 6:00 so we sat down and ate.

 **I think that was a pretty good chapter! We got to see what James and Emma thought of each other and we got to see their what their life at home is like. Poor James, the man of the house. Could Emma help him? In the next chapter, I think I will have a little backstory of James but I am still not sure.**


	3. The backstory and the chat

**Here we go! I decided a backstory of James would be needed so there will be some of that but let's find out some more about Emma too.**

James's POV:

After mom got home, she ate and gave me a kiss then she went to her office to do some paperwork. I wish she didn't have to work at home after she finished a day in the office. I sighed and went to my room when I got in there I decided I should write. I started writing about my life before I moved… _Mom and dad started fighting really badly. I started my freshman year of high school when it started. Things settled down a little so I didn't worry but then things exploded when dad brought home a new expensive car! Mom got mad when she saw all the bills, she couldn't keep up with them, we were tight on money and he comes home with expensive things. Mom started yelling he needs to stop thinking of himself and think about her and me. This is when my reading intensified, I joined fanfiction, and I found a way out of reality. By my sophomore year of high school, dad left home saying he would be better off without us. When the divorce went through, dad got the house so I and mom had to move to Georgia. I guess it isn't so painful since I am a junior, now-_ My name was called from downstairs for me to come down. I sighed, I guess I will finish writing later, I went downstairs to find a present on the table. " I figured you could use something new for school and to help you cope." Mom said smiling. I opened the package to find an Ipad pro " Wow mom this is amazing thanks so so much!" She also bought me the apple pencil, I kissed her and made her dessert to say thanks. After we ate, I went back upstairs to take a shower and go to bed… maybe go on fanfiction...

Emma's POV:

After we ate dinner, mom went into the lounge and watched Ellens show, while dad went next door to work on his project with Bill, our next door neighbor. I decided I should go to my room and get to catch up on my fanfiction on Narnia. I have gotten many reviews lately asking for more. I went downstairs to the basement and sat in my chair, I got right to typing. I spent a decent amount of time when my dad called me and my mom, "My darlings, come outside! I have a wonderful surprise for you!" he shouted from outside the door. Me and mom both ran out there and there stood a beautiful handmade gazebo and swing set for our backyard. "That way it will be more romantic!" My dad said as he twirled my mom, dipped her down, and kissed her. I told my dad and Bill they did a beautiful job! "Yes, I am glad you think so! Now it's getting pretty late how about you go get ready for bed." my mom said, blushing and smiling. I nodded and ran to the basement to my room and got ready for bed.

 _PING!_

Jman (James): _Hi! I saw your newest story, it's pretty good! How do you write so well?_

Emthegreat (Emma): _Hi Jman! Thanks for reading it and giving me your opinion. I just write I guess, I don't really think. I just let my hands and brain take the keys and type. I guess it also has to do with experience. I have been writing since 7th grade and I am a junior in high school now._

Jman: _Wow! I can see how that makes a difference. Thanks for the tips, I should probably go it's pretty late where I am._

Emthegreat: _Yeah same here, Thanks for asking! I love to help! Bye!_

Jman: Bye!

 **I really hope you guys liked that! This one was fun to make especially the PM chat! There will be more where this came from, I am now out of school so hopefully I can write more.**


	4. The Library

_**The Next Day**_

Emma's POV:

Jman is pretty cool, I love how he isn't shy to ask questions. I woke up pretty early that morning, mom and dad were up. I made myself some breakfast and then got ready for school. "I am thinking of going to school early. Maybe check into the library?" I asked. " Sure sweetheart. Want me to drive you or do you want to walk?" "I can walk it's no trouble. It's nice outside." I said enthusiastically. With a kiss and a wave goodbye, I started my walk to school. It was a really nice outside, it was overcast with a gentle breeze. By the time I got to school Mrs. Waltz was there and let me in and said, "Emma dear, you're here early. The library is open so help yourself." I smiled and went straight to the library. I settled into one of the beanbag chairs when I heard a _thud_ down a couple shelves. I peeked around the corner and who I saw, I wasn't expecting here this early.

James's POV:

I was such a clutz I wasn't paying attention and let a book slip out of my hands and hit the library floor with a loud thud, I knew someone was here but didn't know who. I peeked around the corner to catch a glimpse to see eyes staring around the shelf corner at me. She and I were wide mouthed not expecting each other. Emma looked at me with surprise, then she said, " James? I didn't know you would come early…" For some reason, I couldn't talk it's like my tongue got twisted. " U-uh yeah. I just thought maybe catch some silence before school starts…" I blurted that out before I was thinking. I mentally facepalmed myself. Emma nodded and whispered, " I will let you and silence be then." she smiled and went back to her reading. She was reading Amateurs, one of my favorites, full of many plot twists and a big mystery. I was surprised, she didn't seem like the kind to be into that kind of books. I guess people are full of surprises. What is this feeling in my stomach it's like I ate something bad? Oh well, maybe I did eat something bad.

Emma's POV:

James seemed really nervous and had a red face, I think he was sick but I didn't say anything because that would be rude. I was reading one of my favorite books, I just love the plot twists and everything. James as using an Ipad pro with the apple pencil. I caught a glimpse of the screen and it looks as if he was rewriting his notes onto it. It was smart and easier to study with, I have been wanting an Ipad pro with the pencil for a while now. I went to the computers and worked on my volunteer application for the local summer concert. I am finally old enough to volunteer for it and I have been wanting to for a while now. I just hope they accept mine. By the time I was finished the bell had rung and everyone was on their way to class. I saw James walking in front of me and I thought I saw him look my way. For some reason that made my stomach churn…

 **Hey guys! Hope you're liking the story. Now, what could be making James feel sick to his stomach or making Emma's stomach churn? PM me if you have any question I love hearing your opinions and everything. Until next time! Enjoy this short chapter!**


	5. Crushes and Shocks?

**End of the Day**

James's POV:

All during the rest of the school year my stomach was tossing and turning, I didn't want to go home early especially on my second day of school so I stuck it out. I noticed I could barely talk and my stomach tossed and turned the most around Emma so I tried to avoid her all day, it was hard because we have all but two classes together. I started noticing more things about her, Emma had long ( really long) black hair with a blue streak. Her eyes were a greenish type emerald and she had freckles spread across her nose. She was skinny and had some abs I have heard. I went straight home after school and apparently I was blushing for some reason and mom noticed. " Honey are you okay? Your face is really red.." Emma popped into my head and all I could make out was, " N-nothing m-mom… I think I just have a stomach ache." Mom looked at me for a second and then smiled, "Ohh is there a girl you found an interest in?" I was blushing really badly then, " N-no! Of course n-not!" It wasn't a stomach ache! I was falling for Emma, and now mom knows this isn't going to end well...

Emma's POV:

James was acting really weird all day, his face was red all the time and he kept grabbing his stomach. I figured he was sick and started to feel bad, I noticed little things I didn't notice before about James. He was tall, he had blonde short cut hair, he was pretty skinny, he had hazel eyes, and he freckles sprinkled across his arms. When I arrived home, dad was working and mom was shopping with some friends. I decided instead of staying home, I wanted to go to a friend's house. I called and told mom I was heading to Kaley's house, on the walk to her house I was hit with something, it kinda made me dazed a little. "Oh great going, Nick! You hit someone!" " Hey! Why is it my fault? You pitched it!" I gained my focus and looked to the voices to find Nick and Luke playing ball. They went to my school and I was pretty good friends with them, I tossed them their ball and said, " Hey guys, watch where you throw next time okay?" They both grinned and nodded and then returned to their game. I started heading back when I heard Luke say, " Sorry about your brother.." I stopped in my tracks and turned around and croaked out a, " W-what..?"

James's POV:

I went to the park to clear my mind, it was peaceful, Luke and Nick playing

ball and then Emma came. I felt my heart skip a beat, I saw her toss them their ball and say something. She turned around and continued walking when Luke said something. There was something on Emma's face I couldn't tell but she turned around. I could tell whatever Luke said made her mad. She said turned back around and ran in the other direction she was heading. Back to her house, I was guessing, Nick was glaring at Luke and then continued to play. It was late, I was at the park for 3 hours. I headed home, when I got home, I heard my mom laughing and another voice...


End file.
